


Never in a million years

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love was not a part of Jihoon’s plan. And boy was he was in trouble. Never in a million years did he think that he would fall in love with the school’s most popular boy. The fact that Seungcheol is undeniably straight makes everything worse. Just how he fell in love was a freaking mystery to the boy. But what he didn't know was that Seuncheol might also reciprocate his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a Jicheol fanfic. I hope you will enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Falling in love was not a part of Jihoon’s plan. He was in trouble. Never in a million years did he think that he would fall in love with the school’s most popular boy. And if you’re wondering who it is, then the answer quite simple. Choi Seungcheol is his name, and the fact that he is undeniably straight makes everything worse. Just how he fell in love was a freaking mystery to the boy.

Jihoon looked across the table for what seemed like the hundredth time.  

“Jesus fucking Christ man. How long are you gonna continue on staring at Seungcheol?” said Soonyoung, but everyone called him Hoshi.

 _“Tsk_ I was not staring,” said Jihoon defensively. Jihoon was currently sitting at the far end table with his friends Soonyoung and Jisoo. And no matter what anyone said Jihoon was not staring. Well, he liked to call it observing.

“Oh that’s bullshit,” said Jisoo. He swore if he had a dollar for every time he caught Jihoon staring at the other, he would be rich as hell.

“I’m not lying. I wasn’t staring,” said Jihoon looking away from Seungcheol. He knew that falling in love with the other boy was hopeless. Seungcheol was the popular guy and Jihoon was the not so popular guy. Of course he had many friends, but not at the level of Seungcheol’s.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed the staring. I swear some people can be out right ignorant,” said Jisoo as he poked his food around with a fork.

"Oh I think he has," said Soonyoung

“I swear this is just like a high school romance novel. You know the one’s where the girl falls in love with Mr. popular and they somehow fall in love and stuff,” Jisoo said as help ate a spoonful of potatoes.

“Don’t tell me you read that kind of crap,” replied Soonyoung.

“Hell no. I’m a grown ass man in college. I don’t have time to read that stuff.”

“Then why did I see that romance kind of stuff in your dorm yesterday,” said Soonyoung as he and Jihoon burst out laughing. They were making quite a lot of noise from the other side of the cafeteria where Seungcheol cold hear them laughing. Jihoon glanced across the room and noticed that he had caught the attention of the other boy.

“Fucking shit. Shut up we’re making too much noise,” he said trying to avoid eye contact with the object of his affections.

“What? Afraid he’ll listen in to our conversation.  He’s all the way across the cafeteria. It’s not like he could hear your confession of undying love,” said Soonyoung as Jisoo put his hand on his heart and acted like a love sick fool.

“Oh Seungcheol, oh my love won’t you give thee a kiss on thy SMACK”

“Ouch,” he said as he pouted.

“That was uncalled for,” he said as he rubbed the spot on his head where Jihoon had smacked him. He looked back across the room and noticed that Seungcheol wasn’t looking at them. He was laughing at something that his friends had said.

“Oh my god. Again, I swear to everything that is holy that you are downright obsessed. I bet you follow him around and wish that you could have a chance to be alone with him in a room and—“

“Shut up,” said Jihoon. The truth was he did like Seungcheol, but he didn’t have those kinds of crushes where he would do anything to be alone with him. No. He liked to admire him from far away where he didn’t make a fool out of himself.

“Okay I’ll shut Up, but I swear one day he’ll be bound to notice and when he does you have some serious explaining to do.”

“Yeah, that won’t happen,” he said as he stood up and threw away his trash. Soonyoung put his arm around his shoulder and the three friends walked outside of the cafeteria. Jihoon refused to look at Seungcheol because while he didn’t want to admit it, he could give himself away.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria, Seungcheol didn’t notice his friends trying to get his attention because he was focused on the retreating figure of Jihoon.

“Earth to Seungcheol,” said Vernon as he waved hand in front of his friend’s face.

“Hmm,” replied Seungcheol.

“What’s got you so distracted,” said Vernon as he looked behind his shoulder.

“Nothing," he replied.

“Yeah right, what’s got the leader of the diamond group so distracted," said Mingyu. That’s what they called him and his group of friends. The diamond pack. It was a silly name that some random person started their first year of college and it stuck around.

“I bet it’s that girl from your political science group eh?” asked Vernon.

“Nope,” he replied.

“Damn, she pretty cute though,” Vernon said.

“No. I know who it is. It’s woozi isn’t it?” asked Mingyu.

“Who?”

“Seesh you’re pinning over the guy and you don’t even know his nickname,” said Mingyu incredulously.

“I am not pinning,” he said defensively.

“Uh yeah you are. If you like him just go talk to him.”

“Wait,” interjected Vernon. “You mean peached haired woozi. Jihoon. About yay high,” he said while dropping his hand ridiculously low.

“Hey he’s not that short!”

“O my god, you do like him!” said Vernon while he laughed. Okay, so what if he found Jihoon a bit interesting… okay maybe a lot interesting. He liked the way he smiled. And the way he would look away when he found him staring. Jihoon was very energetic, but could be adorably scary when he got angry. He once found him going off on one of his friends. Something about how Jisoo's snoring kept him up at night or something, but he found it cute.

“Hellooooo! Earth to Choi. Hellooooo. Dude he’s whipped,” said Vernon as he and Minyu burst out laughing.

“I say you should just declare you undying love already,” said Mingyu between chuckles.

Seungcheol thought about it for a while. He was going to tell Jihoon, but he had to get the other to talk to him. And he would start tomorrow.


	2. I'll see you around

“I’m telling you woozi, He’s gonna find out about your crush and If he does you’re gonna owe me fifty bucks cause there’s no way I’m paying Soonyoung that much money,” said Jisoo as he and Jihoon walked to the library together.

“I cannot believe you made a bet. I mean really? A bet? ,” said Jihoon as he opened the door to the building.

“And I’m pretty sure I can keep this under wraps.”

“Yeah, well let’s see how well you do with the whole discreet thing right now,” said Jisoo as he pointed towards one of the shelves. Jihoon whipped his head to the side and instantly knew what Jisoo was talking about. There in all of his perfection was Seungcheol who was looking through the books. Jihoon’s heart sped up. He contemplated whether or not he should just go and come back another time, but Jihoon was not a coward, so he made his way to one of the empty tables.

Jisoo looked at Jihoon with a hint of amusement. “Well, look at you. I thought you were for sure gonna bail, but here you are.”

“Shut it and just go on about your business.” So far Seungcheol hadn’t noticed his presence, which was exactly what Jihoon wanted, well up until Soonyoung came into the picture.

“Wooooooziiiiiii, I’ve been looking all over for you,” said Soonyoung rather loudly. Jihoon was glaring daggers at the other male. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Seungcheol had definitely noticed him now.

Soonyoung sat across him “So how’d I do. He can definitely see you now huh?” asked Soonyoung as he smirked.

“Hey that’s not fair. We agreed that we wouldn’t meddle,” whined Jisoo.

“What? it’s not like I’m screaming Jihoon obvious affection, or maybe I should.” Soonyoung opened his mouth as to scream Jihoon’s secret, but Jihoon launched his hands to Soonyoung’s mouth to prevent him from saying anything. 

Jihoon looked straight into Soonyoung’s eyes. “Don’t you dare,” he said menacingly. Meanwhile, the whole library was looking at the scene they were causing. Jihoon felt like he could die from embarrassment. He could see from his peripheral vision that Seungcheol was trying not to laugh.

“Chill out. I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Jihoon sighed. “I don’t know why I hang out with you guys.”

“Oh you love us,” said Jisoo. The people in the library went back to their own tasks as Jihoon stood up and went over to one of the shelves. ‘ _Sometimes being short was such a pain in the ass’_ thought Jihoon as he tried to reach for a book that was beyond his reach. He was about to jump when he felt someone behind him and saw a hand reach for the book instead. He turned around ready to scold the person for taking his book, but froze in his tracks once he saw that it was Seungcheol.

“Couldn’t help but notice you needed help,” said Seungcheol as he brought the book down from the shelf. He smiled at Jihoon.

“T-thanks,” he replied.

“You’re welco—”

“Jihoon, Soonyoung says that—” Jisoo stopped in his tracks.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll come back at a later time then,” he said as he put on a knowing smile. He looked at both Jihoon and Seungcheol before he chuckled and went back to his table.

Jihoon’s face went bright red. He swore he was gonna kill Jisoo once he got the chance.

“What was that about?” asked Seungcheol with a confused face.

“U-uh nothing, nothing,” replied Jihoon quickly. He didn’t notice how close they were until now. Jihoon would have stepped back, but his back was already practically touching the shelves. He cleared his throat.

“Um…”

“Oh right sorry,” said Seungcheol as he stepped back a little. Jihoon tried his best not to pass out at the moment.

“Thanks again,” he said as he quickly went back to the table leaving Seungcheol to stare after him with a frown _. ‘He didn’t even take the book,_ ’ thought Seungcheol.

“You guys suck,” said Jihoon as he smacked Jisoo upside the head.

“Ouch, I’m sorry I was only trying to help,” he said as Jihoon gathered his belongings.

“Where are you going anyways?” said Soonyoung.

“I’m going back to the dorm, where I can actually study,” he said as he left the library. Jisoo and Soonyoung took one look at each other before they burst out laughing.

“Didn’t he come in for a book or something?” asked Jisoo.

“Beats me.” They continued to laugh.

Meanwhile Seungcheol checked out the book Jihoon was reaching for and followed him outside.

“Hey, where’re you going?” Vernon asked, but was ignored.

“He’s probably going after our woozi,” he heard someone say. He turned around to see who it was that said it. It was Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung right?” asked Vernon.

“Yep, but almost everyone calls me Hoshi,” he said.

“You can see it too right? you know how they obviously like each other?” said Vernon as he sat with them.

“Dead on,” he replied.

"My names Vernon by the way."

"Nice to meet ya." Soonyoung smiled at Vernon.

Meanwhile Jihoon was walking towards his dorm when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and had the second heart attack this day.

“Hey!” said Seungcheol.

“You forgot this at the library,” he said as he handed Jihoon the book. Jihoon’s face went red once again. How could he be so stupid as to forget the one thing that he came into the library for?

“Oh right sorry,” he said as he took the book from Seungcheol.

“So it seemed like you were having quite a bit of fun in the library,” he said.

“Oh,” he laughed nervously. “My friends can be such goofs sometimes,” said Jihoon as Seungcheol laughed.

“Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m—“

“Choi Seuncheol,” said Jihoon before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Jihoon was about to make a lame excuse, but thankfully he was interrupted.

“Cheol, Come on we have to get to our class,” said Mingyu as he approached the two.

“Hey woozi,” he greeted.

“Hi Mingyu,” Jihoon said.

“Class starts soon,” he said to Seungcheol.

“Okay. Well I’ll see you around yeah?” he asked Jihoon.

Jihoon nodded, “Yeah,” he said trying to keep his cool. Seuncheol smiled brightly as he bid him goodbye and turned to leave. Once he was out of sight, Jihoon headed back to his dorm. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face.


	3. It's pretty obvious

After the whole book incident, he found himself spending quite a long time with Seungcheol. On Various occasions, Seungcheol would leave his friends to have lunch with him. At first Jihoon was very flustered, but after a few meet ups he learned to be at ease with the other. He still didn’t dare tell the other of his affection because he didn’t want to ruin the friendship that they had at that point, so he kept quiet. He learned that they both had a similar interest in making music. Because they spent quite some time together, Jihoon’s friends became acquainted with those of Seungcheol’s which expanded his social circle, not that he really cared about that. But what bothered him was that the more he spent time with the other, the more his affections grew and the harder it was for him to keep it under wraps.

* * *

Jihoon stared at the ceiling for what seemed like a long time. It was five in the morning and classes didn’t start for another four hours, but Jihoon could not sleep with Jisoo’s loud ass snoring. He tried the best he could to ignore it, but he couldn’t. Some days he really hated being Jisoo’s roommate and these were one of the days. Jihoon huffed before he sat up on his bed. He stared at nothing in particular before he left his warm covers. It’s not like he could go back to sleep now that he was up, so he grabbed his warmest clothes, brushed his teeth, and left the dorm. It was still dark outside, so he couldn’t really see anything. At least it was quiet outside, unlike his dorm where Jisoo was still probably snoring in.

He walking to no place in particular when he found himself near the gym. He didn’t even know how he got there. He had never really been inside there because he wasn’t too big on sports. He put on his earphones and began to walk around the building. It was pretty peaceful now that he thought about it. There was no one around and he wasn’t being distracted by anything. He liked it, but bad things always made their way to Jihoon one way or another. He was about to round the corner when he heard someone yell, “Watch out.” And once he felt a ball hit his head he knew he was wrong. Yes, this was not peaceful.

“Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hit you with the ball. I’m so sorry,” Jihoon heard someone say. The voice sounded very familiar to him and then it dawned on him, it was Seungcheol. Jihoon mentally cried from his place on the floor.  Just his luck. Here he was sprawled on the floor with Seungcheol practically hovering over him and it was still five in the morning.

Jihoon groaned as he tried to get up, but he was feeling dizzy so he let his arms support him on the floor. His head was pounding. He groaned again.

“I’m sorry Jihoon. I didn’t see you there. I’m usually the only one up at this time, so I wasn’t paying attention to where I was shooting the ball.” He finished as he offered his hand to Jihoon. Jihoon took his hand and was lifted from the floor.

“It’s okay,” he replied.

“I’m okay,” he said as he tried to stand, but the dizziness was getting to him.

“Are you sure,” Seungcheol felt awful.

“Yeah, I think I’m okay,” replied Jihoon as he intended to take a step forwards, but ended up falling backwards.

“Woah there,” said Seungcheol as he grabbed Jihoon from behind. He was definitely not okay. He tried to convince Jihoon to go to the nurse, but the guy was stubborn.

“Besides, it way too early in the morning for the nurse’s office to be open,” he said as he was suddenly aware of how he could feel Seuncheol’s chest pressed up against his back.  He wasn’t going to lie, he liked the position they were in, with Seuncheol holding his waist and being so close to each other.  He found himself snuggling closer to him. He liked this.

“What did you say?” asked Seungcheol. Jihoon yelped and jumped away from the other male. He didn’t realize he had said that part out loud.

“Nothing, nothing I said nothing,” he said flustered. He should have just stayed in his dorm, snoring Jisoo or not.

“I’m pretty sure you just said that you li—“

“N-no, no I didn’t. Y-you must have heard wrong,” he denied. This was not happening.

“Ok, ok I’ll take your word for it,” said Seungcheol as he chuckled.  “Why don’t I buy you a coffee or something. My way of saying sorry, yeah?” Jihoon was not about to turn down that offer, so they both headed to a nearby coffee shop. Jihoon didn’t even know that there were any shops open around this time.  They waked inside and the warmth instantly hit Jihoon. They placed an order and sat by one of the booths next to the window, while they waited for their drinks.

“What are you doing awake so early in the morning?” asked Jihoon.

“I could ask you the same thing,” teased Seungcheol as he rested his head on his hand and stared at Jihoon.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he answered. He felt nervous under the other male’s stare. And he had a feeling that Seungcheol knew exactly he was doing to Jihoon.

After a few minutes under Seungcheol’s stare he spoke up. “I usually wake up at this time to exercise. I usually run, but sometimes I play basketball,” he said. He looked at Jihoon’s hair and proceeded to reach for it.

“What are—”

“You’ve got something on your hair,” he said as he reached for a leaf that was stuck on his hair.

After he brushed the leaf away, he slowly brought his hand down Jihoon’s face. Jihoon couldn’t look away from the others eyes. He didn’t notice that their faces were getting closer when all of a sudden a waitress showed up.

“Here’s your guy’s order.” They quickly jumped apart from each other. Seungcheol cleared his throat.

“Right thanks.” The waitress could see the blush on both of their faces.

“Can I just say that you guys make the cutest couple,” she said.

Jihoon almost chocked on his drink. “Oh were no—” but he was cut off by Seungcheol.

“Thank you,” he said. Jihoon stared at him with wide eyes. After the waitress had left Jihoon couldn’t say a word. The rest of the time was spent finishing their coffee. After they left, he finally managed to say something. “Why did you tell her we we’re a couple?” he said as he stopped right behind Seungcheol.

Seungcheol turned around and stared at Jihoon for a while before he sighed. “Isn’t it obvious. Jihoon I’m just gonna go ahead and say it because I can’t hold it back any longer. Jihoon I like you, I mean I really really like you. And I know that you feel the same way because I’ve caught you when you look at me and as much as you try, it’s pretty obvious that you feel the same,” he said as he took ahold of Jihoon’s hands, but Jihoon took his hands away from him.

“Are you lying to me. You can’t like me. I mean you’re straight aren’t you?”

“No, Jihoon I don’t know where you got that from, but how can I be straight when I’m confessing my feelings to you right now.” He once again got ahold of Jihoon’s hands and this time Jihoon didn’t let go.

“So, will you go out with me?” he asked intertwining their hands. Jihoon looked at their joined hands before he chuckled.

“Do you even have to ask?” he said as Seungcheol smiled brightly and embraced Jihoon. “We do make a cute couple don’t we?” he said as kissed Seungcheol.

“I guess Jisoo owes Soonyoung fifty bucks huh,” said Seungcheol.

“Ugh, you overheard that?” said Jihoon as he covered his face with his hands

“Yup,” replied the other as he slowly brought his hands down and pecked him on the cheek. Later that afternoon Soonyoung bought pizza for Hansol and himself with Jisoo’s fifty bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was chapter one. Until next time.


End file.
